Problem: Simplify: $\sqrt{50} + \sqrt{18}$ . Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Answer: Prime factorizing 50, we find that $\sqrt{50}=\sqrt{2\cdot5^2}=\sqrt{2}\sqrt{5^2}=5\sqrt{2}$.  Similarly, $\sqrt{18}=\sqrt{2}\sqrt{9}=3\sqrt{2}$.  Five square roots of 2 plus 3 square roots of 2 is $\boxed{8\sqrt{2}}$.